


One Thing Can Change The World

by Magyka13, Maplestrazsa



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [4]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Chipping, Guilt, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Resets, past genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: an RP with myself and Tylania (maplestrazsa on here) from Discord chat.I am Underfell Sans whilst they are Underfell PapyrusEnjoy!





	One Thing Can Change The World

Boss was usually an early riser. As part of the royal guard, he had duties to fulfill and responsibilities to uphold. Waking this early, in a gasping fit, tangled in his bed sheets, was not usual. It couldn't have been more than 1am in the morning, the house quiet. Boss slumped back into the bed, reaching up and feeling his neck. It had felt so... real. Unable to stand it, he got up and shuffled out of his room still in his pajamas. Cooking always made him feel better and took his mind off unsettling matters. He unconsciously starts to make lasagna, which was his comfort cooking.

Sans wakes up to the smell of Boss' lasagna. Looking at his alarm clock he never sets Sans is shocked to learn that it is only one in the morning. Boss never gets up this early, even on his busiest days. Something must be wrong. Quietly sneaking out of his own room, Sans peeks into Boss' room to find it empty, covers thrown in a mess. Sans immediately begins to worry. Never has Boss left his bed unmade. Now Sans is sure something is up. Sneaking down the stairs making sure not to make a sound, Sans slips into the darkest corner of the kitchen unnoticed. For a 'big boned' monster Sans can move silently when he wants to.  
Boss lost himself in the familiar motion of preparing the pasta dish. It was the first he had ever learned to make and had made it countless times. He could cook it in his sleep. This left his mind to wander. The dream had felt real...the human child, reluctant at first but soon slicing his head clean off with a knife. A toy knife. Feeling himself crumble into dust. Seeing Sans, his useless brother, the laziest of bones and the weakest he knew, finding him and clothing tight to his scarf. Sans confronting the child, even almost succeeding, employing strength that Boss hasn’t seen in a long time...but still failing to a direct strike in the ribs. Everything falling away to black. Boss didn't know what to make of it, hands gripping tight to knife in his hand. It made him think of the knife in the child's hand and he flung it toward he sink with a scoff of disgust. It was just a dream!

Sans jumped startled as Boss flung a knife in the sink, obviously angry at something. Sans stood there in the dark corner debating whether to come out and confront Boss or not. Sans knew Boss didn't like seeming weak so it would be difficult to find out what's wrong especially with him being so stubborn. Boss seemed totally lost in thought as he continued to mindlessly cook his favorite dish. Sweat began to trickle down Sans’ skull as the thoughts began to pile in his head. Was Boss finally fed up with his uselessness? Did Boss remember a reset and was disgusted by how Sans always failed to avenge him when the human killed Boss? Did Boss realize that Sans would be less of a burden to him as dust? Thoughts like those began to spiral in Sans’ head until he found himself kneeling on the kitchen floor in the darkened corner clutching his skull.

Boss had startled himself by hearing a familiar distressed noise. He thought at first it was another echo of the dream but turning around gar him full view of Sans. His brother, kneeling on the floor, seemingly in the middle of a panic attack. Boss at first was angry. How dare his brother so such weakness?! The useless sack of bones couldn't even handle a dark kitchen! But as soon as hose thoughts came, so too did the image of Sans killing that child over and over, exhausting himself, until the knife plants into his ribs comes to him, and slowly the anger drains. Boss had no idea how to feel, or what to do really. "SANS..?" He uses his normal speaking voice, but it was full of conflicted concern and wariness. Boss was never that good with emotions.

Sans didn’t so much as flinch when Boss called his name, too lost in his thoughts to hear him. It wasn't long before Sans started shaking, phalanges digging into the side of his skull as his thoughts tainted him about all the times he let Boss die by the human. He vaguely remembered that he was supposed to be finding out what was wrong with Boss but was too lost in his memories to care at the moment. Sans stared at the floor with unseeing eye lights, a thousand yard stare fixed to his skull. He didn't notice until Boss had already kneeled to his level that he had been seen kneeling on the kitchen floor mid panic-attack.

Boss let the concern over take the wariness, seeing the skeleton fall apart on the floor a little too much to handle. He realized he was still in pajamas once he was on his knees but pushed that out of his mind for later. Propriety was not a priority right now. "SANS. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. !" Boss wasn't the greatest at this feelings thing. Or the comforting thing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR? AT 1AM NO LESS!" He crossed his arms and waited for Sans to focus, the ire he tried painting on his face clouded with genuine worry and doubts.

Sans' eye lights returned, hazy but there as he realized what had happened. Pure fear shook his frame as he realized who exactly had called him out of his panic attack on the floor. Boss. "S-sorry B-boss I-it’s just.....one am is early even for you and your bed isn't made like always so I thought something was wrong!" Sans stuttered out, shielding his head from anticipated blows at even implying that Boss was weak on any plane. Please don't hit me went unsaid as Sans was sure it would encore Boss' ire.

Boss watched the small skeleton tremble, the shaking obviously from fear, the reactions in grained from so many instances like this. This trembling form, it held no correlation with the avenging warrior who killed his murderer over and over just for a sense of justice. When had things gone so wrong? "SANS...I'm not going to hit you...” even thinking of striking the trembling skeleton called up images of a blade slicing through ribs. "I... think something is wrong...” it stung to admit to himself but when had the force of nature that had raised him as a baby bones turn into... well, this?

Sans' shaking slowed but didn't stop at Boss' words. "Yer not gonna hit me Boss?" Sans questioned shyly, voice almost silent in his questioning. Then it dawned on Sans what Boss had also said. "What is it Boss? What is wrong, ya know ya can tell me anything, right?" Sans asked, timidly reaching out to Boss as if afraid of being punished for asking such a question much less reaching out to Boss. Sans is pretty sure he's worthless to Boss but he'd go through heaven and hell to make sure the taller skeleton was happy. Even if it meant his own death.

Boss looked away from the trembling skeleton, a feeling suspiciously like guilt welling up in his soul. To see Sans so timid, so shy to even just touch him... it struck something deep inside he had tried to bury a long time ago. “I died, Sans... or I think I did..? I woke up though." Boss was suddenly aware that he must sound a little crazy. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." Sans looked up at Boss in horror, Boss remembered something from the last recent?! "You aren't crazy Boss. It really happened" Sans mumbled out barely loud enough for Boss to hear. Realizing his mistake, Sans clapped both hands over his traitorous mouth to prevent spilling the beans about the resets and the human. Scrambling back, Sans got up to port away safety before Boss could process what he just said. 'Stars why did I have to be so stupid. Remembering the resets was my burden to bear. Boss has enough to worry about with a worthless one hp brother like myself.' Sans had muttered out loud unknowingly instead of in his head.

Boss looked up at Sans with an incredulous look, hardly believing that was true. But... Sans looked like he had just released a huge secret he'd been keeping until now. He slowly tensed as his brother rambled, unable to believe what he was hearing. Resets? Worthless? Something had been wrong alright, but for much longer then boss had anticipated. Reaching out he quickly caught Sans wrist before he could port away. "You're not... Worthless. Stars, you killed that child so many times...just because of me. I couldn't even save myself. Have I been fooling myself this entire time?”

"Not enough I didn't! I couldn't even stop that child from killing you in the first place! I couldn't......stop them from killing.......!" Sans shouted, red tears falling down his skull. "So of course I'm worthless! What kind of a brother am I that I can't stop a small child? Remembering the resets was supposed to be my burden to bear! You have enough on your plate looking after the one hp garbage I am!" Sans cried out at Boss, shaking like a leaf in a tornado. Sans renewed his efforts to get out of Boss' grasp, muttering half-spoken apologies and rambles about genocide runs. "Hey Boss, wanna hear a joke?" Sans asks, starting to laugh hysterically through his tears.

Boss clung to the arm on pure instinct. He was stuck in place, trying to think his way through this. Sans, his older brother had been carrying such an awful, heavy burden... and Boss just added to it. Making it worse, hitting him, and calling him names, driving those already heavy shoulders into the dirt. All in the name of being strong. In the name of survival... how many times had he died already? How many times had Sans? "Sans..." he reached up with a trembling hand, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “I’m so sorry...”

Sans hysteric laughs got more desperate by the minute. "Me" Sans whispered to Boss, erupting in hysterical laughs once more, shaking with the effort to remain standing. "Get it Boss, me! I'm a joke! What a laugh!" Sans' laughs started to look pained the more it went on, tears pouring out of his eye sockets. Managing to stop for a minute, Sans looks at Boss deadly serious. "You shouldn't be sorry for my short-comings Boss. Your perfect unlike myself" Sans states, looking Boss rift in the eye socket before dissolving into pained giggles, managing to rip his arm out of Boss' slackened grip from shock. Sans went to run out the door but ran into the wall deprecating the kitchen from the living room with a loud smack.

Boss couldn't understand just how broken Sans had become. His brother was resilient, patient, and maybe a bit lazy but still determined to look after Boss. He hadn't meant to slacken his grip, startling when Sans pulled free and ran straight into a wall. If his brother was that out of it to not even think of porting out, something was very very wrong. He stood up and gently caught the small skeleton in his arms. He keeps a firm grip, unwilling to let Sans wiggle out again. "You are not a joke sans. And neither am I perfect. I've made so many mistakes against you, the first one believing my brave, courageous brother had become a weak coward... perhaps it was only I who did so, not wanting to believe I was so weak in a world that prided itself in strength...”

Sans seemingly calmed down, enveloped on Boss' surprisingly gentle yet strong embrace. "Nah Boss, you've always been the coolest bro ever. Your always so strong and able to keep going while I just want to go to sleep and not wake up. You are the only reason I haven't given up completely and fallen down yet. Even at your worst your hope is so much higher than anyone else's, crept maybe Asgore." Sans tried to reassure Boss, reaching towards him with a scarred hand, years of working five jobs when the two were young wearing down on the bone.

Boss huffed a small laugh, tugging Sans closer and making the embrace a true hug. When was the last time they treated each other like this? Like family? Instead of burdens. Boss had no idea how he'd kept his hope so high, most likely by denial that everything was still OK. Still salvageable. If he checked now...it probably would be nearly the same. "I'm not strong Sans. I'm so far from strong it's not even..." he presses his face into Sans' shoulder, hiding into the floof of the jacket. How long had it been since he'd gifted that jacket to his brother? How long since he'd given Sans anything at all other than a hard time? "I'm...I'm scared...I'm scared all the time, but I can't be because if I'm scared, I'm weak, and if I'm weak..." no one can protect them. Boss played the mean game, he hardened warrior of the royal guard, to be feared and respected. Sometimes he just wanted to be that small baby bones again, the one who could look up to his brother and everything would be OK.

Sans patted his brothers skull gently, returning the hug as best as he can as the taller skeleton buried his skull in Sans' jacket fur. "It'll be alright br-Boss" Sans soothed, only flinching lightly at the almost use of bro. "We survived past that because of you, your so cool Boss. Always able to defend yourself and your pitiful one hp brother all alone isn't a skill to scoff at Boss" Sans whispers to Boss "it's going to be ok Boss. It's ok to be scared sometimes. Fear can help ground us to the realities to a situation or keep us from walking into an ambush" Sans reassures Boss, running soothing circles into the back of his skull.

It had been a long time since Boss let himself be held like this, to be anything but The Great and Terrible Papyrus. "You're not pitiful Sans. If anything, you are the last monster I would call that. I don't... I don't have to defend you Sans. That's the thing, you are so strong. We just.. forgot that. " Sans had survived the entire time raising Papyrus, working nonstop to keep them afloat and alive, and Boss wondered when they had both forgotten that. Forgotten that, our of the both of them, Sans was a survivor. Boss was just a little kid playing at big bad warrior. "I'm so useless compared to you.. what have I done besides mock you, ground your pride to dust, then blame you for it? I'm a horrible brother. "

"It wasn't you Boss." Sans admitted, a bit sheepishly. "I had already thought those things about myself for a long time before you ever said anything in that manor to me" Sans admitted, pulling back from their hug just enough that Sans could fit his small arms between them. Steeling himself for what he was about to reveal to Boss, Sans removed his jacket and sweater, showing all the scars and cracks in the small torso. Too many to count. Turning his arms around, Sans used his magic to acquire a soapy rag and wiped at the mostly scar free bone between his elbow and wrist, repeating the action on his other arm. Where there had once been only a few scars that Boss remembered Sans getting, there was a network of meticulous lines going perpendicular to Sans' wrist. "I have been doing this since the day we ended up on the streets. They have been my way of punishing myself for failing as an big brother to you for all these years. There are matching ones hidden on the underside of my ribs." Sans reveals to Boss, unable to look him in the eye socket in shame. Sans was bearing himself, flaws and all to prove that Boss is stronger than he thinks he pretends to be. He is all Sans has and without him there was no doubt in Sans' mind that he wouldn't be the next pile of dust sitting neglected in a corner with no one to give him a proper dust spreading ceremony.

Boss was confused just what Sans was going on about. He watched his brother with a growing sense of dread, inhaling in horror at the revealed damage. For all he remembered abusing Sans, nothing he could do rivaled the damage along the bones. The question of why 1 HP was clearly answered now. "Oh stars Sans...what have you done?" He reached out but stopped before touching the damage. How could it not hurt? The raw bone had to ache constantly. "This isn't you failing as a big brother, this is me failing as a younger...how could I not notice you suffering? How could I think it was just cowardice…weakness…how…how are you not…?" Dust. How close had he come to losing his brother? How many times?

A few of the marks looked newer, one especially. That one looked not even a few hours old. Sans shook his head, lowering his bared arms before Boss would notice how recent some of them looked. "You wouldn't have noticed, I've been hiding doing this long before you were even born." Sans tells him, rubbing the back of his neck unknowingly showing off the most recent one that was still slightly red from the marrow. "The ache reminds me of what I should cherish every day. You. My hp is at one because you are my last hope. Please don't lose hope yourself, it would kill me to see you put yourself down because of something I did" Sans tells Boss, suddenly insecure about the self-inflicted scars. Unconsciously rubbing his ribs where the other ones stayed hidden on the underside of the bone, Sans fails to notice his phalange coming back covered in red too guilt ridden about making Boss feel like is weak to notice.

Boss just looked on in horror, the scars a blatant showcase of years of pain and suffering. A showcase he no doubt added to. Maybe not with the cuts, but the bruises from shoving him around, the verbal abuse, the lack of care. Why did it take a dream of his own death to notice just how close he'd pushed his brother closer to his own. Boss tenses when the red liquid covers bone, hand moving without his own thoughts. "You're bleeding! You.. you did this tonight..? What would you have done if you cut too deep?! I don't know any healing magic! I wouldn't be.. I couldn't.." boss wouldn't be able to save his own brother if there had been an accident. Boss' breathing started to pick up, frantic. He couldn't lose Sans, he just couldn't! "I'll.. we need a med kit!" Boss scrambled up off the floor, mind blanking on just where the first aid kit was, looking franticly through the kitchen cupboards.

Sans stared in shock at Boss' frantic looking for a first aid kit. Deciding to take his chance, Sans tried to sneak back up the stairs to lock himself in his room. The bleeding is no big deal it'll stop eventually. Sans wanted to hide his shame at Boss noticing one of his more recent punishments to himself. As he gets halfway up the stairs, his vision blurs at the edges. The stairs sway violently and he misses a step. Sans tumbles head over heels down the stairs, slamming onto the opposing wall hard enough to leave black spots on his vision. "Shitt" Sans manages as the pain spikes from the rough landing.

Boss finally finds the med kit just in time to hear a loud crash from the living room. Turning around, he spots the missing Sans. Rushing to the living room he finds Sans on the floor, marrow dripping from his ribs. Concern welled up inside him, as well as familiar anger. "SANS! " He settles next to his injured brother, carefully looking for more injures as he sets the ribs. "OF ALL THE FOOLISH, IDIOTIC, COMPLETELY INFURIATING THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE, THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST! DID YOU REALLY JUST TRY TO RUN FROM ME AFTER SHOWING ME THAT?! ONLY TO INJURE YOURSELF FURTHER! I CANNOT EVEN TRUST YOU TO KNOW YOUR OWN LIMITS!" Even though his voice was up, filled with anger and reprimand, it was completely at odds with how his eye sockets were gathering liquid. Had he screwed up this much that Sans would try to run instead of finally letting Boss help him?

"I'm s-sorry Boss" Sans hisses in pain, coughing harshly, marrow dripping from his mouth as the coughs wrack his small frame. Sans lets Boss bandage him, ignoring how bits of dust cling to the marrow that had leaked from his ribs. He tries to sit up only to be held back by Boss as he continues to bandage Sans' damaged rib cage. Only then does Sans notice he deep crimson tears that flow from Boss' eye sockets. Sans freezes at the sight, having not seen Boss cry since he was a baby bones. Shame and guilt caused Sans to break eye contact first, lowering his head down apologetically. Ragged breathing is the only sound in the silent living room as Boss finished patching up Sans' ribs. Lifting Sans with a gentleness and care previously unknown to him, Boss props him up on the couch using he pillows to get Sans into a seated position. The oven decides it's time do ding and Boss quickly rushes to take it out of the oven, turning it off before playing some and bringing it to Sans with a bottle of mustard.

Boss ignored the white flecks in the marrow, determined to fix his brother. He forced his brother to remain in place until the bandaging had been completed, looking for any more wounds he could fix. Finding none, he gently picks up the small skeleton and places him on the nearest surface, the couch. The ding from the kitchen startles him, reminding him of why he was down stairs at this late hour in the first place. One last check to make sure Sans was alright and he scurries off to get the lasagna. Letting it cool, he takes a moment to find his thoughts. He couldn't let his brother hurt himself anymore. Boss refused to lose Sans. Gathering plates, he serves the food since they are both up anyway, grabbing a bottle of the hated condiment. Boss would make an exception this one time. Sitting on the sofa next to his brother, he hands over Sans portion. "Just... rest for now. We can talk about this again in the morning."

Sans resists the urge to tell Boss that it is the morning and accepts the plate and mustard. Sans takes the first bite and pauses, not having realized how hungry he was. Scarfing down the lasagna like a starving man, Sans cleaned his plate all but licking the plate. Guzzling the mustard appreciatively Sans goes to grab the plates to wash them, wanting to try to make Boss proud with his efforts. It's getting harder to concentrate as exhaustion starts to set in from the days events and his narcolepsy starts to act up. Sans wondered if Boss knew he was narcoleptic or if he should tell him when they talked later like Boss promised.

Boss relaxes slowly as Sans eats, one concern eased. Food will help healing, which will help keep Sans alive. He slowly eats his own, watching to make sure Sans finishes. When his brother reaches for his plate, he scoffs and pushes Sans to sit back again. "Really brother, you are injured and obvious about to fall asleep. I'll take care of it, since I decided to make lasagna at 1 in the morning." He stands with their plates and heads to clean up the kitchen. Sans deserved a break.

Sans dozed off, almost falling off the couch before managing to arrange himself so he wouldn't. He watched as Boss cleaned up after them as he lay on the couch slowly drifting off to sleep. It felt nice to be able to do so instead of passing out at random intervals. Hopefully he wouldn't have another nightmare. Sans would rather not burden Boss with any more of his broken psyche. The last thing he sees as sleep embraces him is Boss washing the dishes methodically. Soon, soft snores can be heard from the living room as Sans fell asleep. His face relaxed for once in many years in sleep.

Boss felt himself relax completely once he heard the snores. Snores meant a deep sleep, which meant healing and no nightmares. Finishing up with the kitchen he puts the left overs away and walks back into the living room. He debates leaving Sans on the couch but couldn't bear not knowing his brothers condition. Just until it improved out of a danger zone. Carefully, he picks up his brother and heads upstairs, contemplating stopping at Sans’ room but is unable to. Instead, he heads into his own room, the bed a mess, and gently sets Sans on it before crawling in with him. They used to cuddle like this when he was younger, but stopped when he 'got old enough to sleep alone'. Tucking himself in, he brings Sans to his chest and relaxes as he feels the steady beat of the soul. It lulls him to sleep, dreams calm for once.

When Sans wakes up he feels much larger arms wrapped around him. Opening his eye sockets he notes that Boss took him to his room and the two of them are sleeping on Boss' bed. Wait a minute, Boss' bed?! Sans starts to panic for a second before the memories from earlier rush through his mind. The shame, guilt, relief, love and self-loathing washing over him like a strong breeze. Boss looks so peaceful in his sleep that Sans is almost afraid to so much as breathe hard, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. Boss' snoring causing him to giggle softly at the sound. Sans is wide-awake for once, too awake to fall back asleep easily so he lays there in Boss' arms and waits for the other to wake up. He's not looking forward to the talk but Boss won't rest until things are fixed between them. Sans knows his stubbornness from years of experience. At least this time it's not detrimental to either of them.

Boss stirs a bit at the giggle near him, confused at the sound. It was not something he heard usually. The familiar magic in his arms causes him to cuddle closer to Sans, yawning as his eye lights flickered on. It took a moment to comprehend that Sans was in his arms, and why. "Oh... good morning Brother. How are your ribs..?" He sounded so very awkward, unsure of how to approach Sans after their emotional moment.  
Sans looked confused for a second. His ribs? What's wrong with.....oh. It was then Sans started feeling an ache along his ribs. "They're fine" Sans lied, suppressing a wince as his still healing ribs throbbed as he spoke. There was no need to worry Boss more than he had already. Sans had worried his brother enough already no need to add to it. He was already regretting opening up about his self-harming habits. It didn't matter anyway, the human would be back in a month and a reset was inevitable. It would be only a matter of time before Boss treated him like crap again. Sans wasn't stupid, he knew that song and dance like the underside of his wrist.

Boss frowned, catching the wince. The wound had been deep enough that it should still at least be tender to the touch. "Don't lie to me Sans. I know.. I know how wounds feel.." with his high LV and regular training sessions with the royal guard, Boss was intimately aware of what a wound in the ribs feels like. "Do you need any medication?" He gently moved Sans back to look at the bandages, making sure they hadn't bled through or needed to be changed. He would make sure Sans was well cared for, it was the least he could do to make up for such an obvious oversight.

"N-no I'm good" Sans whispered, the pain getting worse the harder he reached as panic set in. Medicine was expensive and hard to come by. It would be better if Boss saved it for himself rather than Sans. He also didn't want Boss to find the other drugs he had stashed with the pain medication. Boss would surely be angry that Sans had those. The cuts on his arms itches with the need to slice them open any it took all the determination and willpower Sans had not to push his brother off and go off to do just that. Takin a deep breath unconsciously, Sans couldn't hide the wince from the pain that spiked through him like electricity, leaving him breathless for a few minutes.

Boss could see Sans was over reacting, working himself up. The same as yesterday before Boss snapped him out of it. "SANS. LOOK AT ME." He uses his usual, Stern voice, hands resting on Sans shoulders. "There is no good excuse for remaining in pain, and they are excuses. This...cutting yourself thing, there is no good reason for it. Just one excuse after another so you don't have to deal with the root cause. SO, FROM NOW ON, I FORBID YOU FROM HURTING YOURSELF." Boss was very stubborn when he put his mind to something, and Sans' care had just been put to #1 on his priority list. "If you need medication, any kind, then I will allow it. I know you hide things from me Sans, but.. I hope someday you will no longer feel the need to."

Sans froze as Boss' voice rang through him, glancing at the taller skeletons face. "A-sure thing Boss" Sans agreed, terrified of angering Boss more. Even when try by to not be a burden Sans seemed to mess up. He hoped Boss would forgive him for the bad days he was sure to have. Sans knew that if he were to truly heal as Boss wanted it would be a long journey. Sans just hoped Boss could be patient enough. At least for this reset, Sans would try if not for his sake for Boss'. Taking slow and shallow breaths to help alleviate the pain, Sans nodded absentmindedly as he considered Boss' words. Did the other truly care or was this just so Sans wouldn't be a disgrace by taking his own life. Well, he'd find the other stuff eventually. "Y-yeah I might need something for pain" at least went unsaid as another wave of pain ripped through him even worse this time, leaving him gasping as he clutched Boss' shirt. Sans slight frame shook from the pain as it kept rising, white hot as if he was on fire.

Boss nodded, satisfied that Sans seems to listen for once. For all his nagging and discipline Sans never once took his words to heart, only wallowing in his self-doubt and perceived guilt, letting it fester and grow. Perhaps the 'tough love' route had been the wrong approach from the start. "Then I shall get you something. Remain here until I return. NO RUNNING AWAY!" After giving his stern order he maneuvers Sans to be comfortable in the bed then gets up to go to the bathroom. He was sure they still had a bottle of painkillers and antibiotics in the cabinet.

Sans couldn't move despite wanting to. The pain in his ribs preventing him from doing anything but shaking from it. Sweat pooled on his skull as a fever started to burn away at his skull. Oh god is this what it would feel like if he dug a little deeper when slicing at his bones? Sans managed a weak nod when Boss told him to stay out and adjusted the smaller skeleton on the bed. The movement made the pain flair but once Boss settled him the new position eased the pain off a bit. Sans watched as Boss went in search for medicine, hoping Boss wouldn't find his sleeping pills and anxiety medication. Sans hadn't taken any for a while in fear of Boss getting angry at Sans being weak enough to have to rely on drugs to get through the day. So he had suffered in silence.

Boss quickly opened the cabinet, sifting through the toiletries and soap until he found the medication. There were 5 bottles. 2 were the painkillers he expected, and 1 was the left over antibiotics from a previously infected injury while training. The other 2 were unknown to him, written by medical name instead of what it was for. Both bottles had Sans name of it from the medical stores. What was his brother taking medication for? Scooping up all 5 bottles as well as bandages and a glass of water boss headed back to his bedroom. "Here Sans. Take these while I change the bandages." He very obviously put all the medication within reach, then pointedly ignored them in favor of checking Sans' wound. His brother would speak up when he was comfortable.

Sans took the pain medicine with a practiced ease, ignoring the other three bottles entirely. Holding them in one hand, Sans took the glass of water gingerly as if afraid he would drop it. Putting the pills in his mouth, Sans manages to swallow them down with a sip of water, shaking hand setting it back down almost dropping it. Sans winced as the bandages were peeled off his ribs as dried marrow had the bandages sticking to his ribs. Breathing shallowly, Sans wiped more magical sweat off his forehead as he watched Boss get to work on cleaning his ribs and changing the bandages.

Once the wound was exposed Boss could see the ends of the cracked bones as a flushed red. Usually, that would signal magic mending the area but it was too soon and the wound was still deep. More likely, the ragged ends were infected. Sighing softly he rewraps the area, glad that least it was not still bleeding. "You will need the antibiotics as well. Your rib is irritated and possibly infected. " it would be disastrous if Sans got a fever high enough to affect him. 1 HP isn't a lot of wriggle room for this kind of thing. Already the magic sweat was a concern, since skeletons didn't need to do that unless they had excess magic to get rid of.

Sans nodded weakly, the fever making it hard to concentrate. Reaching for the antibiotics Sans fumbled with it for a minute before managing to get the right dosage out. This was the first time that any of his self-inflicted wounds got infected. Sans managed to put the pills in his mouth but the glass kept slipping out of his hands. Giving up after a few tries Sans simply swallowed the antibiotics dry, wincing as they rubbed against his sore throat magic. "S-sorry Boss" Sans managed, voice rough. Sans started coughing violently, frame shaking from the force of them. Sans noticed marrow on his hand but wiped it away hoping Boss didn't see it. Boss was already worried about him enough. It was nice to be cared about but it would take some getting used to.

Boss finished with the wound just as Sans started coughing. Noticing the untouched glass he lifted it and brought it to marrow stained teeth. Sans wasn't as clever as he thought he was. "I hope you didn't wipe that off in my sheets." His voice was stern but soft, moving the blankets to bundle his brother up and let him rest. The medication got put in the side table with the empty water glass. "You need to rest now. Let your body work out the infection. I...have to go to work. You'll be OK until I get back..?" It had been a long time since Sans had been sick. since Boss had to take care of his brother like this or Since he had wanted to take care of his brother at all instead of ignoring him. This would take some getting used to on both parts.

Sans drank greedily at the offered water, shaking his head no at wiping it off on the sheets. Sans tried to relax and let sleep take him as Boss wrapped him up like a skeleton burrito. "I think so Boss" Sans answered meekly. He already took up mush of Boss' day and at least one of them needed to go to work at least to tell Undyne he isn't coming. Boss' secret bff would understand, her own girlfriend Alphys' health fluctuated as bad as Sans'. Sans drifted off to sleep, hoping Boss wouldn't take the other two bottles and ask Alphys. She was the one to fill the prescriptions for him so she'd know immediately that Sans wasn't taking them.

Boss was satisfied that Sans was comfortable, waiting until his brother was asleep before getting up and ready for work. It felt odd putting his uniform on with the ragged scarf, remembering Sans wearing it while battling a human. Ignoring his flashes of the dream, he checks Sans one more time before leaving. Maybe Undyne would know how to help with the human problem. Apparently, this has happened .ore then once and Boss would be dammed if he let something as weak as a human child kill him again. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out different this time.

Sans snores softly, breaths coming in pants as the fever raged through his tiny body. The years of neglect had weakened his magical immune system, but the medicine was coursing through him, working its magic as Sans slept on. He didn't see that Boss had taken the two medicines with him so his sleep went uninterrupted by his overactive brain. Sans slept until Boss came back, and woke up to Boss sitting in a chair across from him with the two pill bottles in his hand and a worried looking scowl on his face.

Finding Undyne with Alphys had been a blessing. He could kill two birds with one stone, explains Sans condition as well as asking about the medication. The answer was troubling. With permission to leave work early, he headed back home armed with new knowledge and a concern off his chest about the human. Still wearing his uniform he sat across from the sleeping Sans, rechecking his temperature until he awoke. "SANS. WE NEED TO TALK. WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING YOUR MEDICATION?" Boss didn't really care what they were for, just that Sans had been hurting himself this way as well.

Oh no, Boss had asked Alphys after all. He must've not stayed long enough to find out what they were for. Alphys must've immediately noticed the fact they are full. I had gotten them three weeks ago she'd know that they would be almost empty by now. "T-the blue ones are for S-sleep Bboss. The yellow ones are anxiety" I managed to stutter out, knowing that he'd catch me in the lie if I tried. Even if I did fool Boss with a lie he could just get the answer from Alphys and I'd rather him not be mad at me because of that. I still feel hot, too hot but at least the pain medication dulled the pain in my ribs at least for now. I wipe at some sweat on my brow as I wait for Boss to do what he used to do and throw me out into the snow. No he wouldn't, Boss was finally caring. I knew this sounded stupid but my anxiety at him finding out had that thought fly out the window.

Boss could see Sans working himself up again. The fear, then the self-doubt, then the anxiety. Medication for this problem as well as the insomnia and random sleeping fits, all of it wouldn't have been a problem if the little bottles of pills had actually been used. Every slight and situation Boss had disciplined his brother for settled down to just the two innocent bottles in his hands. With a long sigh, he reaches out and motions to the antibiotics. "You need to take another dose, it's working but not completely yet." He puts the mess on the side table and picks up the empty glass. He turns and heads to the bathroom to fill it up with water, schooling his tremulous emotions into calm. Heading back, he pins Sans with his sternest look, offering the glass. "FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL BE TAKING YOUR MEDICATION. I WILL BE CHECKING! I TOLD YOU, YOU WON'T BE HARMING YOURSELF ANYMORE. "

"Y-yeah sure Boss" Sans stuttered out as Boss left the room to refill the water. As soon as Boss left the room Sans erupted in another coughing fit, shaking lightly as he covered his mouth with his hand. When the fit subsided, Sans noticed that there was less blood than last time. Sans groaned as the coughing fit had aggravated his infected ribs again. Stars above he shouldn't have let that particular injury fester, despite his mental state that day. Sans quickly hid the evidence that he had coughed up marrow again right as Boss reentered the room with a full glass of water in his hands. Handing Sans the pills, Boss watches as he puts them in his mouth. Taking the glass, Boss lifts it to Sans' mouth, having noticed how he smaller skeletons hands were shaking. It would do no good for Sans to be covered in broken glass should he drop the cup. Sans swallowed the medication and waited for Boss to lecture him about his other meds.

Boss helped him take the antibiotics, making sure no water or glass spilled. Another check of the bandages showed a pink stain. Most likely it was the infection leaving the body. He had heard the coughing but he was already doing what he could to fix it. Finding more bandages he settles in to change the soiled ones. "Once I am done with this you are to take ALL of your medication and sleep some more. It will help with your recovery. I already asked Alphys and your medication can be mixed with the antibiotics. "  
Sans nods, trying to hold still as Boss changed the bandages once more. He was still shaking, but the shaking had died down immensely from earlier. "Okay" Sans says after a minute of silence, Boss no doubt wanting him to vocalize his agreement to the terms. Sans hoped when the human returned that they wouldn't reset or kill everyone. Sans didn't think he could handle things going back to the way they were before. Sans could only hope.

Satisfied that Sans had been cared for, bandages fresh, and ready to rest once more, he offers Sansa the bottle with the anxiety medication. "I will be making sure you take these as well. Sans... this may seem ridiculous coming from me but.. it's OK to need help..and it's OK to accept it too. Believe or not but, a long time ago, you taught me that. It's about time you took your own advice I think. "

Sans chuckled, voice deeper and fuller now that he was healing better. "Funny how your own advice is the hardest advise to follow yourself huh?" Sans in hires, eyes full of the mirth and light that had been missing since Boss was a baby bones. Sans waves off the anxiety medication. "What time is it? The prescription is for one in the morning and one at night. I have to take two of the sleep medication two at night." Sans says lightly, his smile for once not the forced one that Boss grew up seeing.

Boss huffed and deliberately placed the medication in Sans' hand. "Considering you haven't been taking any, I'm pretty sure you can have one now. Alphys was very adamant that you take it, starting immediately." Boss crossed his arms, obviously not letting it go, though his body was much more relaxed then when he had arrived. It felt good to see Sans more lively then he'd seen in a long time.

"She was?" Sans asked, to be answered with a stiff nod. Shitt. Quickly swallowing the pill, Sans went to sit up. While as lazy as hen normally is, Sans was starting to get restless. He figured Boss wouldn't let him walk around just yet with the fever still a threat for now and the infection while leaving still there, but Sans was sure Boss would let him sit up at least. It takes a bit of maneuvering but Sans manages. "What else did Alphys say?" Sans asked Boss, not wanting to be caught in a lie again not sure what the three of them talked about. It made him a bit nervous knowing Boss, Alphys and Undyne were talking about him whilst he was asleep but it could be worse. After all, Boss could've beaten him more and locked him in the shed. It had happened before but with how Boss was acting now it was sure not to happen again. At least this reset.

Boss helped Sans sit up, glad his brother was feeling more awake. It was a good sign about the healing. It also meant that maybe Sans wasn't feeling so tired. "She just mentioned that you had been given the medication for a reason, and it was not her place to say. She, and I, was very disappointed that you ignored those reasons and didn't take them. It is supposed to help your anxiety problems. The one we've been fighting over for ages. Most.. most of our fights could have been avoided if you had just taken these, Sans. Why?" Boss wanted to understand, to know why Sans had been making himself suffer so much.

Sans' eye lights vanished, his smaller frame shaking violently. "You did" Sans uttered, looking defeated. Sans curled in on himself, ignoring the pain from his ribs as he did so, red marrow staining the bandages. "Remember how I told you about the resets and how the eighth fallen child either saved us or doomed us to die?" Sans asked hollowly. "There have been several where you found out about them. You had beaten me and locked me in the shed saying that only weaklings took medicine for that." Sans explained, gaze locked onto his lap refusing to meet Boss' worried gaze.

Boss was confused at first, wondering what sans meant by 'you did'. He moved quickly to uncurl the small skeleton and save the ribs from further damage. He listened in horror at Sans explanation, wanting to deny it but knowing that yesterday that could have been a true reaction. Would...  
would he really have assaulted his own brother and tortured him.. over anxiety medication? The sad part is Boss wasn't sure if the answer was no. He had no idea how to respond, being the cause without the memories for it. "...I told you, you're not allowed to hurt yourself anymore..." Boss stepped back, looking at the soiled bandage and unused medication. "I'm...not him…not this time..hopefully not ever."

Sans allowed himself to be unfurled, limp in his brothers arms. The wound had opened and he could feel he marrow soaking the bandage through. Sans looked at Boss with hope in his red eye sockets as he taller skeleton promised not to be that monster anymore. Maybe someday Sans could address Boss by his name and not have nightmares of the nights spent in the shed naked to the cold. Sans just hoped that his brother never found out about the other stuff Boss had subjected him to. Sans suppressed a shudder at the thought of being nothing but a sex toy for Boss' enjoyment. That reset was the worst, being sold for sex by Boss and Boss using Sans himself. "I won't. At least not intentionally. I hope so too bro" Sans let slip before covering his mouth in horror. Oh stars he called Boss bro. Sans glanced at the other to gauge his reaction at being called bro.

Boss was contemplating finding some new bandages when Sans' reply reached him. He tensed, unsure how to feel, Sans hadn't called him that in so long . It igniting that lingering tension, that need to be superior and strong, but it was quickly squashed by the image of Sans fighting the child over lapped with him injured and dripping marrow. "You…shouldn't call me that outside. Monsters might start suspecting something…" he pauses then turns away to find bandages, a little anxious about Sans response. Their relationship had been broken for so long, he couldn't expect it to be fixed just from a name.

"Sorry Boss" Sans whispers, voice ringing with resignation. He starts fiddling with the loose ends of the bandage, slowly unwrapping it from his ribs. Sans figured that he should try to do more. Maybe with the medicine once it gets regulated and in his system he'll have more energy. Sans winces as parts of the bandage stick to his ribs, marrow and magical sweat causing them to stick to his ribs. Sans blanches as he notices the slight grey coloration of the bones around the wound and the pinkish color at the wound. This might take a while to heal. Good thing Boss' food is always good for healing even if Boss couldn't do healing magic himself. Sans could but his magic isn't behaving right now enough to try to heal himself other than the healing factor skeleton monsters naturally had.

Boss busied himself searching his room for bandages, taking more time when nessisary to sort out his thoughts. Inhaling then exhaling to calm himself, he turned back around and scoffed slightly at seeing the wound already unwrapped. "You could have waited, Sans." He wasn't truly irritated, using a bit of water to clean the wound to see it better. The pink reduced a bit, making he wound less grisly. "The antibiotics should work soon." He busies himself rewrapping the wound, avoiding Sans' gaze. Once his task was done he inhaled again, looking away while crossing his arms. "That's only outside though. You can.. you call me that in private. Just the two of us." His posture was tense, waiting for Sans to reject it. He deserved it, to be nothing but a superior.

Sans' eye lights flashed into red stars for a second before returning to normal. "I can?" Sans asked, voice full of hope and joy. Sans always hoped to be able to call Boss bro again. While he couldn't do it outside at least this was a start. Maybe the human would free them and not reset. All the timelines they did they reset fast but humans on the surface were nicer than years ago. Sans already knew the truth of the war anyway. The humans that tried to exterminate them then had done so on their own.

Boss hunched a bit at the sheer happiness in Sans voice at the allowance. It brought to sharp relief just how long it's been since his brother sounded even close to content. The guild welled up inside him, stoppered by sheer will power and the desire to change. Such a small thing too... "yes. But as soon as you slip-up around people it's all over. My reputation keeps us safe, and going 'soft' will just paint targets on both of us but especially you. Then all of this would have been for nothing..." the last part is said quietly, with a small amount of remorse. The suffering sans had endured so far, would still endure if these 'resets' continued, could not be for nothing. Boss would not allow it.  
"Yeah sure thing" Sans agreed, nodding quickly. "I love ya bro, I know our world sucks and we have to act that way outside. Maybe this time the human will set things right and we get to the surface." Sans suggested, feeling a strange sensation similar to gaining LV, but not as insanity inducing.

Boss almost scoffed at the declaration of love, used to any weakness being a downfall. Love, not LV, was a weakness, but it could also be strength. Sans loved him enough to mass murder a child, to bring that full unassuming strength to bare, even at the skewed odds of survival. "I... care for you, too. If I have anything to say about it, that psychopath will never get past me. I know now what to expect. They will not succeed a second time." It was too much to reciprocate Sans love, even to himself. That deep instinctive fear of weakness would not be overcome in a single day.

Sans looked at his brother smiling gently, it was a true smile not one of the forced ones like usual. "Thanks bro" Sans muttered happy for once In many resets. "Just, don't harm tha kid if they aren't covered in monster dust please? Sometimes they save everyone. It's like someone else is in control at times" Sans asks, suddenly unsure.

Boss looked at his brother, relaxing slowly. Sans wouldn't judge him for being 'soft' and he felt a little silly for expecting it. "Regardless of how or why, they still do these 'resets'. In my eyes, innocent or guilty, they are a menace for subjecting you to that. I'll be sure to let them know why they face the complete ire of the great and terrible papyrus."

Sans relaxed, knowing his bro wouldn't mindlessly kill the kid on sight. "Well, you remember what happened to the first fallen human right? It turns out that when the last one fell whenever the first gets a chance they possess them to kill everyone" Sans tells Boss. It was the truth and Sans knew that Boss would rather him tell him all the facts Sans knew about the human. "Idk how to stop it and neither does the eighth human. One reset when we all got freed from the underground right before the reset the kid was saying how the other would haunt their dreams taunting them." Sans goes on, unable to stop rambling about the human and the demon that comes when you call its name.

Boss listens carefully, knowing that Sans never offered his much information. Even with their partially mended relationship, Boss hadn't expected this much so soon. "In any case, I cannot defeat a ghost. If you expect me to battle this first child then I cannot help you. I can however battle a real child. Unless you know of a way to kill body possessing ghosts." Boss was not really a problem solver, more like a problem maker. His usual method of fixing something was go at it head long until it stops being a problem.

Sans didn't know either. "I was thinking when they come out of the ruins we'd kinda test them to see which one we are dealing with" Sans suggested meekly, looking back down at his lap after saying so. "The kids name when they are nice is Frisk" Sans added after a beat. "Although they are normally here by now they haven't been this late before" Sans ponders out loud, brow furrowed in concentration. Sans didn't remember, but he had ported Frisk to the barrier earlier in the reset and they promised to be back later. It wasn't long after Sans had returned home that he had been dealt damage to his skull making him forget about the whole encounter.

Boss huffed, not liking plans to be uncertain and ramshackle. "Well, perhaps something has changed. There must be a reason why I had that dream. Perhaps they fear my well-earned retribution. Regardless, contemplating is getting us nowhere. We shall deal with the human when they appear, for now it's rest and healing. We must be in peak condition when they arrive. Which means eating all meals!" Having a direction of action for now, Boss spins and heads out to the kitchen. "There is left overs, wait here." Perhaps that human would never come now or was just biding time. Either way, Boss would take advantage of this borrowed time. It might be the only way to save Sans.

Sans smiled as he watched his bro leave the room with the promise of food. He hadn't known it but at the mention of food Sans realized how hungry he was. Sans magic started growling as if vocalizing his hunger, startling the poor skeleton. Sans jumped and almost fell right off the bed! One he got over the scare, Sans started giggling which turned into laughter, deep and a bit scratchy. He laughed until it pushed him into another coughing fit, which he thankfully didn't cough up any marrow this time. After his coughs subsided Sans propped himself up with some pillows and waited for his bro to return.

Boss scurried down the stairs; jumping a bit at the laughing from behind him. He stalled a moment to listen, eye sockets wide. Boss could not remember a time that Sans had laughed so carefree, only to be interrupted by more coughing. Right, food for healing. He scrounged up he left over lasagna from his stress cooking and headed back upstairs. He loathed eating in bed but Sans needed the relaxation. Back in his room he offers the plate of reheated food, settling in the chair for himself. "Do not get used to this. Once you are healed it's back to food on proper surfaces."

"Of course bro" Sans chuckled lightly as he took the offered plate. The lasagna smelled amazing as usual. Sans practically inhaled the lasagna as his magic grumbled once again after the first bite. "Thanks, for letting me do so" Sans murmurs looking down at the now empty plate. Genuine happiness exuded from his smaller frame as Sans turned towards Boss, teeth set in a gentle smile like the one he used to have before the underground really went to shitt.

Boss felt himself puff with pride, seeing Sans almost inhale his portion. If there was one thing Boss was certain he was good at, it was cooking. Maybe it wasn't on par with Grillbys or Muffets bakery but at least he was good for something other than killing. He gave his brother and uncertain smile back, unused to the gentle expression. "I just need you in peak physical condition. You would probably worsen your condition in hat cesspool of a room. We will be dealing with that later as well. Just because you are healing doesn't mean you can shirk your responsibilities indefinitely. "

"Ok Bro. You should know that while the medicine is getting in my system that I'll be prone to random bouts of unconsciousness. It would probably be a good idea for me not to be carrying anything that could potentially kill me should I pass out and fall on top of it" Sans tells his bro, being careful not to sound too full of himself. Maybe once he has more energy the keeping up with responsibilities won't be so difficult.

Boss looks at Sans with a deadpan stare. Slowly, one of his eye ridges drifted upwards. "I am fairly certain that you have enough intelligence to react to one of these episodes to not impale yourself on a random object. Really Sans, you’re not an idiot. No excuses." Sans had already been unreliable to stay awake while on shift, this was not a new problem.

"It’s not about intelligence Boss. I will literally drop like a sack of potatoes I won't have any warning on this. One minute I could be telling you something or picking something up and within the next second I'll be on the floor passed out." Sans stressed to his bro. He wanted to make sure at least that all the taller skeletons efforts at keeping him alive recently didn't go in vain.

Both of his eye ridges were up now, looking incredulously at his brother. "Why would Alphys give you such dangerous medication? What if you just dropped in the middle of a fight? Sudden unconsciousness can't be normal or healthy. " with such a deadly handicap, it was a miracle Sans hadn't died by falling asleep onto someone's sword.

"It’s the combination of the two medications. I would've had Alphys prescribe me other ones but those two are the only ones I'm not allergic to that won't risk immediately giving me toxic magic syndrome." Sans explains, hoping Boss wouldn't get mad at him. Sans stared at his lap as if the cup in his hands was the most interesting thing in the room. Sans already messed up by needing the medication in the first place now the only two-he can safety take can randomly leave him completely vulnerable. "It'll take two weeks for the medicine to regulate and I not pass out suddenly at random times during the day." Sans added as an afterthought, lost in thought. I should've just dusted years ago, then my brother wouldn't have my sorry ass to worry about so much.

Boss looked at his brother, thinking it over, before sighing softly. None of this would be a problem if Sans had been able to take these medications years ago. He would already be accustomed to the effects. Years ago Sans had to protect him though, he couldn't afford those side effects. Necessity turned to habit, and here they are. "I see... perhaps it's about time I took my vacation time." Boss never took leave, rarely ever requested a day off even when sick. He had more than enough leave days unused to watch his brother until his medication settled. "Undyne knows why, and can ask Alphys if she wants to bitch about it. The underground won't implode for 2 weeks without me."

Sans eye lights sputtered, extinguishing in shock and a bit of shame. Boss was asking off, for him? This hasn't happened in any resets ever. Usually Boss would simply lock him in the shed until he 'toughened up and dealt with it' whenever Sans had problems in the past resets. He had to consciously remember that Boss had started caring this reset, that Sans could open up to the other skeleton. "Ya sure bout this Bro?" Sans asked, mind ringing with past resets and self-loathing thoughts about wasting boss' precious time.

Boss almost laughed at the sheer shock in Sans expression, but stopped himself when he noticed the guilt. Sans was his older brother, his caretaker once upon a time, and sometimes he forgot that Sans raised him alone without any help. Everything had been about him, raising him up, that Sans never lifted himself too. "Yes, I'm very sure. I'd rather not come home from work finding a pile of dust sprinkled over a butter knife and toast." If anyone complained about him taking personal time, he'd just remind him why he was Great and Terrible.

"Oh man a butter knife! I'd live my afterlife out in shame if that happened!" Sans roared with hysterical laughter as his still reeling mind processed the image. It would be the most embarrassing way to dust. Realizing that he just laughed at the thought of himself dying, sans laughter died down to an awkward chuckle. No doubt Boss didn't approve of him making 'little' of himself. Not that he was tall to begin with. There were many things Sans sacrificed to raise his younger brother and his stunted height wasn't one of the ones he regretted. Actually he didn't regret anything he had to do for his bros benefit. He'd sacrifice his own life if it meant the continued existence of his brother.

Boss had watched Sans crack up in laugher with an amused grin. It was good to see Sans laugh, when there really wasn't much reason to. "Yes, it would be. I shall endeavor to save you from the embarrassment of such a fate. I'm glad you approve." Boss had thought there would be more talk over him talking time off, and was pleasantly surprised it was working out so easily. This taking care of his brother thing wasn't as hard as he first thought.

Sans relaxed as the atmosphere of the room was pleasant for once in a long time. The two brothers being able to be themselves. Sans hadn't felt this content in since he held Boss for the first time.

The room simmered into an easy silence, brother with brother, for once light and airy instead of bogged down with fear and disappointment. "Well, you should rest. We can check the wound in the morning and perhaps a bath can be in order. " boss gathered up the plates, ready to clean up and settle in for the night. He was still in his battle armor and needed to clean and change. They could figure this whole together for 2 weeks thing in the morning.  
"Thanks bro, night" Sans whispered, taking the sleep pill before getting comfortable and quickly falling asleep. Sans' soft snores filled the room as he slept, face for once relaxed.

Boss settled into his usual chores, cleaning up the kitchen and settling the house. A quick call to Undyne settled the work problem. Sneaking in and out of his room he cleaned and changed, settling into the bed next to Sans in fresh pajamas. It was a rocky start, and it would continue to be rocky going forward, but... Boss had a feeling that everything might turn out OK. This time. Scooping up Sans' limp body he cuddles the small skeleton close, sighing and relaxing into a light sleep. His usual tense mind easily let him slip into an uninterrupted rest, for once there being no problems to keep his mind running. Things were looking up.  
{Fin}


End file.
